End of The World
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for mass kink meme. It's the end of the world: the Reapers may well be winning, hope is vanishing, and the galaxy is crumbling. Friends are dying, allies are collapsing, and the end is nigh. Liara had been at his side despite everything and still knows that Shepard doesn't return her feelings. But please, Shepard. The world is ending. What's one night? For me?


**The Pro****mpt: **_Liara/M!Shep: One-sided love: End of the World_

_(Renegade!M!Shep because it's so rare with Liara.)_

_It's the end of the world: the Reapers may well be winning, hope is vanishing, and the galaxy is crumbling. Friends are dying, allies are collapsing, and the end is nigh._

_And for all that she's been at his side and supported him regardless, Shepard still ignores Liara's affections. He's not in love with her: she gets that. Maybe he's still thinking of someone he lost. Maybe he just doesn't like her._

_But please, Shepard. The world is ending. What's one night? For me?_

__**The Fill:**

* * *

When set aflame, Earth looked very close to Thessia. More brick, here in London, but rubble really was a great equalizer. He could smell _burning_ around him, stronger than almost anything he'd smelled before as though Cerberus had even added strength to that sense. Ashes fell on them from some recently extinguished fire, like fucked up snow.

Liara's fingernails was digging into the back of his head. Probably going to leave marks that could be disregarded as any other injury. Hell, if they all died, it wouldn't matter in the least. There probably wouldn't be enough of his head left if these buildings around them decided to cave in. To say nothing of the beams of death from the Reapers everywhere.

It really was one of those big blockbuster moments from the holovids, where everyone's life was up for grabs and everyone just wanted an end. Especially the audience that kept shifting in their seats because it had been three hours, and they had popcorn kernels in their teeth and drank way too much soda. He could see them now, their bland, bored faces. Some of them he even knew, like his Father sitting there, half his head missing from that explosion that had killed him when John had been ten, and you could still see his disappointment at what he'd sired. Looking at his watch, the bastard, really, Johnny, the asari, one of_ those_ aliens?

He grinned into the warm blue flesh of her neck. His friend. His friend, who defended and protected him. Brought him back, though sometimes he knew he was better off in that nothingness. Wet warmth and tightness. Now he knew this about her: the way she begged.

_Their_ friends, allies, companions and hireling scattered through that crowd. Wrex and Mordin, who waved back at him. Samara, unimpressed. Samantha and Kelly gossiping and laughing. Cortez and James and Kaidan, giving each other looks of exaggerated leering as they watched. Ashley, rolling her eyes and crossing her legs as beside her Garrus and Tali were too busy basking in each other's company. Joker, applauding with EDI. His Mother, her arms crossed as always. That boy, that goddamn boy sitting there even though this was clearly an R-rated play.

His lips pulled away from his teeth, and he didn't know if he was smiling or sneering.

Watching this play with its stilted dialogue and gestures that wouldn't surprise anyone. Those knowing looks of those who'd been expecting something not very interesting, and got it at the time they'd wanted. As though they'd known this was to happen, and that only made him angry as ashes drove tears into his eyes that couldn't be the original ones he'd been born with.

Liara cooing into his ear, reassurances, stammering as she hadn't in years. They were supposed to be _passed_ this. John. There. Stay there.

Shepard had wanted and hated her for as long as she'd felt the same for him. Their fights and bitter arguing, the looks _behind_ the looks they exchanged, knowing what the other was thinking without any bond. Both wanting to fuck, to bite each other while hurting each other in the deepest way they could. With love that Shepard could no longer even examine or feel at this stage. Such a cliché. The audience shifted, rolling eyes.

A gasp as he fucked her further into this crumbling brick wall, sliding in and out of those thighs practically wrapped around him. Not kissing her, but pressing his unshaven cheek into her cheek. Sure to leave a mark as well. Why, Liara, how did you get this?

Their armor was making noises as they fucked, shoulders hitting, neither having bothered to even remove gauntlets and gloves that would be sticky afterward. Especially as he slid a hand between their bodies. Fucking soaking wet where they were joined. The sound of her mouth opening, and him sliding those dampened fingers between her lips to suck on.

"You like that? The way you taste?"

Wincing as he ground into her. Her first time? Had she really spent those years celibate? "_Yes_. I like the way you feel in me, when you touch me."

One night, she'd asked for, although this wasn't even that. A quickie in an ally, like they were both some horrible clichés, her the prostitute asari bought and spread, him the soldier on shore leave with some spare credits. At least they were both sober.

"Shepard." The way she arched her back to push her chest into his. Even if John was often frustrated with her, uninterested in bonding and sometimes hated the way she'd look at him, he couldn't help but notice her body. Curved and distracting in that white and blue armor. He grabbed behind her, sliding in deeper until the back of her thighs were practically on his lap. "Please."

"Please what? Please fuck me? Is that what you want? Do you like begging for me, Shadow Broker?"

She was blushing, and still half clothed. Squirming between him and the falling wall. Touching his arms. "Deeper. I want you deeper. I want."

"What?"

"I want you." She shuddered, seizing up, scrambling to find a grip on him.

The briefest thought: what if we do survive this? At her asking him, looking up at him, and touching his arm, 'I know you don't love me. But Shepard.'

What was one night?

"John." Biting his ear, hard. "Look at me."

Black eyes other than those deep blues that put him on the edge. "Embrace eternity."

_I need you._

_You and the entire galaxy._

I became Us and We, and there was pity for Them. A strangled affection that burned and shamed. She was in his head, and he in hers. John had thought that this could make him at least he could forget his rage, but here it was in them both. Still there, bottled rage and frustration, in that overwhelming heat, their joined bodies as he fucked himself and she fucked herself. They were wrapped around each other, as Liara had told him a million years and a life time ago, seeing each other bared in a way that made the physical removal of clothes_ nothing_.

Endless pleasure tied with horror. Reverberating through them both even while they both grabbed each other and then John really did forget that his world was on fire and that hers was already gone. Forgot everything but their connections and swarmed with sickening emotions for each other that disgusted them both, Liara's head against his chest, stroking his scarred face. Him looking, feeling helpless, in the arms of the one that had unhinged his knees and poured out their minds.

_Shepard. _

_Liara._

"Shepard."

Separate again. He was John Shepard, and had a galaxy to save. She was Liara T'Soni, prothean expert and Shadow Broker. Over, all over. Two people, alone, and scared as this world burned.

The audience watching applauded politely, then began asking what was on next.


End file.
